Kindergarten Friendship
by Hyuchiha Ruki
Summary: She thought maybe that one little boy would remember to give her a Valentine... but when she thought he had forgotten, it appears that he never did and never would. Little Sakura finds someone who cares. SasuSaku One-Shot.


**Here's a SasuSaku one-shot for you guys!**

**-applause required-**

**Kankuro: I never really enjoyed your dumb stories.**

**Me: Don't worry; you won't even be here, Kankuro.**

**Kankuro: …Ngh. I still won't enjoy it.**

**Me: You always make me want to pinch your cheeks with your irritating stubbornness. –pinches Kankuro's cheeks hard-**

**Kankuro: Eh! Quit it! Let's see how you like it!**

**-The two hold onto each other's cheeks, pinching till they turn red-**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Note: This happened before the Uchiha Massacre. This also happened before Sakura and Ino became best friends. And the characters are five years old or so.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

She was left in the classroom, crying her heart out.

Sakura, her pink bangs hiding her eyes, hiccupped in her seat in the Academy classroom during recess. While everyone played outside, having fun, she decided to stay behind and cry.

How ironic. Just this morning, she was all giddy and excited to get to school. It was, after all, Valentine's Day and she was expecting a Valentine gift from a nice boy, preferably the little boy who was her seatmate last quarter.

But it turned out that she was the only one without a Valentine this year. Ino got three cards from three different boys, but she got five beautiful rose stems from just one secret admirer in the class. Anyway, the other girls were lucky enough to get at least one… all but her.

Why did it have to be her? It could've been that freckled girl with the tight braids seated at the middle row, but no. It couldn't be the girl with the split ends and the missing tooth, but no… she got two Valentines, in fact.

Maybe she was just unlucky this year. Or maybe her friend forgot to bring his Valentine for her. She was hoping one from him… he's been so nice to her and they've been comparing homework for a few months, which was unnecessary since they were both top students. Still, he didn't consider her a close friend.

She just thought maybe that lone boy could've remembered that there was a pink-haired, green-eyed and really smart girl somewhere in class. She'd still understand if the other boys didn't give her a Valentine… she was just hoping he'd like her back.

Still, many hopes are meant to be shattered… and hers was included.

Sniffing, Sakura noticed that in a few minutes, less than five, recess would be over and if she didn't wipe her tears off soon, everyone would walk in and see her. Everyone would tease her for being a crybaby.

Hurrying, Sakura ransacked her little backpack for a small handkerchief to make the tears rub off. As she searched her bag, she found something special…

It was a Cherry Blossom.

Not just any Cherry Blossom… it was the one her seatmate handed to her when they were doing homework under one of the Cherry Blossom trees in the playground. She remembered it well. It was a Wednesday morning and just before class began, they just wanted to make sure that their homework was correct.

Then, the blossom fell onto the boy's hair, the pink against the black. She laughed, pointing at it. When he had gotten it off of his hair, he smiled and said, "Hey, it's the same color as your hair!" She just smiled.

What was really funny about their little friendship was… they never knew each other's names. So, he didn't know that she was Sakura.

That's how kindergarten friendships go: The name isn't important. What's important is that person is your friend and you shouldn't forget a friend.

She kept the blossom to remind her of the memory. It was just too great to ignore.

Soon, the other students were coming in, some giving her either concerned or strange looks and most just overlooking her. No one even bothered to ask what was wrong. That's why no one else could top the black-haired boy she knew.

Speaking of the devil, he entered the classroom, still wearing the dark blue long-sleeved shirt he has always had on with the pair of white shorts and his innocent little grin. The first thing he gazed at was the crying Sakura. He knew why she was crying; it was his fault.

He wanted to give her something for Valentine's… but he didn't know what. His brother didn't help; so did his parents. He knew nothing about it.

But then, something got into his mind.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

"Are you mad at me?"

Hearing the voice, Sakura turned and found the young boy behind her. He had nothing with him but his backpack and a rather happy grin. She turned away and muttered, "Do you know what today is?"

He nodded and answered, "Of course. It's Valentine's Day." It was quite painful for Sakura to hear that he knew all along. She was hoping maybe he had forgotten. But he didn't.

"That's why I want you to go with me," the boy said, grabbing Sakura's wrist, "Come on!"

He ran fast, still grasping her by the wrist, "W-Wait! Where are we going?" Sakura asked as she tried to keep up. But he didn't answer at all. He just kept on running until they reached Uchiha Property.

The young boy motioned for her to put her bag at the door side along with her shoes and enter with him.

The two children walked into the house, feeling the smooth floor's surface against their feet. Soon, they spotted three people: two men and a woman, all black-haired like the boy.

"Mommy, Daddy, Big Brother…" the little boy began, "This is my friend from school. I like her. Can I marry her?"

After an exchange of glances, the three family members laughed.

They didn't know that the little boy was serious. He loved that girl that much.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Sakura blinked her eyes open and yawned. Sitting up, she looked around to find herself alone in her room yet again. She sighed, quite disappointed until her husband walked in.

"Someone's awake." He said, greeting her with a kiss on the forehead, "How are you today?"

She smiled and answered, "I'm fine, like always. Are the children awake?"

He shook his head and replied, "No. It's quite early."

Sakura just nodded before she said, "Well, I have to get up and make breakfast…"

"By the way," her husband called back before she left the room, "Do you know what today is?"

Sakura gave him a confused expression and admitted, "Uh, Thursday?"

Upon hearing that, he laughed and said, "It's Valentine's Day, Sakura. It's also our anniversary, remember?"

Remembering now, Sakura chuckled and said, "Oh yeah! Haha! Happy Anniversary, Honey!" She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a light kiss on the cheek, making him smile.

"I love you, Sakura." Sasuke whispered at her ear.

Sakura closed her eyes, feeling the warmth in his arms, "I love you, too, Sasuke."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I hope you liked it. I'm not quite satisfied but I just wanted this off my mind, that's all.**

**Wanted: Reviews. Dead or Alive. Lol.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
